Mashariki
Jinsoku Migi (右迅速)/Mashariki (マシャリキ) is a Fresh Pretty Cure villain OC by Cure_Shabon. She was created specifically to fill Eas' role in Clover Hearts Beating as One, mainly because in this fanfic Setsuna was an ordinary girl with no connections to Labyrinth. Mashariki is the youngest and probably least evil of the Labyrinth group, and her diamond color is orange. Bio Because she fills Eas' role in CHBaO, Mashariki is the villain of the day when the three first Pretty Cure members receive their powers. She is first seen disrupting the Trinity concert where Love is in by summoning a Nakewameke that attacks Miyuki, the leader of the dance trio. However, Mashariki then witnesses that Love gains the ability to transform into Cure Peach and defeat the monster. Mashariki then retreats into the shadows with a cackle, stating that she was sure they would meet again. Later, Mashariki, now as Jinsoku, and Love indeed meet again, this time with Miki, Inori and Setsuna (just as mentioned above, the last one has no connections to Labyrinth in this version). During a get-together, Jinsoku tries to steal Inori's Linkrun, but when it reacts, she puts it down in rage. Later on, when Miki becomes Shred, Mashariki is more than happy, because the latter will finally have an older sister-like figure to talk with. On the other hand, Shred finds her extremely annoying and wants to be far from her as much as possible. Soon, Moebius begins to realize that something is hindering Mashariki from eliminating Pretty Cure, so he gives her the Nakisakebe cards. Upon using it, thorny, black vines dig into her skin, and it's not until Pretty Cure defeat it after a hard battle that she is saved. The same day, she gives it back to Moebius and spends a whole hour complaining about the cons of using it. After that, she, as Jinsoku, occasionally meets up with Pretty Cure, and during these meetings Inori slowly becomes more and more affectionate towards her. In episode 42, when Pretty Cure arrives at the FUKO gauge to rescue Cure Sapote and return Miki to the team, Jinsoku attacks Cure Pine and reveals her identity as Mashariki, much to her and the other Cures' shock. Around the end of the series, Mashariki battles Cures Sapote and Limeade, and by the end of the fight she is sucked into Moebius' black hole alongside Wester and Souler. However, unlike in the actual series, she is the only one of them who survives, and sides with Norclyne, angry for Pretty Cure killing her Labyrinth Trio teammates. Once Pretty Cure finally defeats Labyrinth, Cure Pine, now powered-up as Cure Cherub, realizes how much she cared for Jinsoku in first place, rescues her and warns her to never let go. After Labyrinth is gone for good, Jinsoku tells Pretty Cure she is sorry for all the mistakes she made and is adopted by Inori's family, becoming her new younger sister (kinda like what happened to Setsuna and Love in the original FPC) and helping out her new parents at the Animal Hospital. Trivia "Mashariki" means "East" in Swahili, an idea possibly taken from Pretty_konjiki and her OC Kusini, but unlike Kusini, Mashariki isn't murdered and survives until the end. Category:Dark precure